1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device, an information management device, and an information management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with development of a technology of voice recognition, cases where some of various information communication systems effectively utilize voice recording devices are increasing. For example, in medical institutions such as hospitals, an information management system or the like that manages information of a medical chart (medical examination record information) of each patient has been put to practical use.
The information management system includes a server that stores the medical examination record information and a terminal device that is connected with the server through a network, reads out the medical examination record information from the server, and displays it.
For example, the terminal device includes an operation input section, a sound recording section, an information input section such as an imaging section. The terminal device can add information input through the information input section to the medical examination record information on the server. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-31517 discloses an intra-hospital action analysis system that monitors and analyzes actions of medical workers in a hospital so that the medical examination record information and the like cannot be rewritten in such a system.
Information of a human voice like the medical examination record information is personal information that requires high security. In particular, when a network concerns, strict management is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile terminal device, an information management device, and an information management system having higher security.